From EP 0 401 763 is known a system for generating control signals in which a plurality of control signals and many signal changes may be generated which are necessary for controlling a digital mobile radio telephone set in a TDMA system. The control signals are therein changed by the successive processing of instructions which are stored in an instruction memory (101). As is shown in FIG. 6 of the associated description (page 4, lines 3-19), a change of a control signal on a control line is preferably determined by a relative time indication defining the distance in time to the respective previous change irrespective of the associated control line. For the case where a certain instant can be defined only by an absolute time section (At1) for the distance to a zero point of the system clock (page 4, lines 9-12), a start register (107) is used for changing a control signal at that instant. The start register contains a plurality of data words having two respective sections in which are stored, on the one hand, the absolute time section (108) and, on the other hand, the address section (109) of the change-assigned instruction in the instruction memory (see FIG. 9). For the remaining changes of the control signals, a work register (112) is used which has a similar structure. By means of the contents of start and work register, the instruction stored at the predefined address is called in at the predefined instant and led to the control lines (terminals A, B, C, D, . . . ). The instructions in the instruction memory are made up of at least four sections. In a first section (terminal assigning section 71) is stored a data word which features the control line (for example, terminal A) on which the respective control signal (for example, timing signal 601) is to be supplied. In the second section (terminal operation assigning section 72) the operation to be carried out for the respective control line (i.e. the change of a control signal) is stored (603). By means of the condition query in the third section (condition section 74) there may be defined whether an external condition for executing the instruction is to be queried or taken into account, respectively. The fourth section (waiting time assigning section 73) denotes a value for the time (Mt1) for which the execution of the next instruction (82) is to be waited. This value is transferred to the respective section (waiting time section 113) in the work register whereas the address for the next instruction is incremented. Thus, with a state of the art control signal generator only a single control signal for a certain control line can be changed at a certain instant. More particularly in systems comprising a plurality of modules which have respective different control signals such as, for example, in a mobile radio telephone set for a digital transmission system with a TDMA method, a faster control of the control signals may be required.